


Sammy's Super Hero

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Sam's official Halloween and Dean is determined to make sure his four year-old little brother has the best time of his life. They've gotten Sammy's bucket already, and Dean has a secret stash of candy to give to Sam. Now all that has to be determined is Sam's super hero costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I read this headcanon from a Tumblr post, so thumbs up to the person. I wanted to write this so bad. It's literally 2:39.

Dean stared at his Batman mask, dreading the moment he had to put it on. He wouldn't be doing this, if Sam hadn't bothered him so much about it. Even John, didn't know what Dean was planning. If his father found out, he'd be all over Dean. Halloween was a night of trickery and evil after all. Dean glanced at the motel's bathroom door, quickly sliding his knife in the inside of his blue jacket.   
Dean got to his feet when Sam opened up. He wasn't in his Robin costume. Dean got to his knees.

"Why aren't you in your costume? Don't you want to go trick-or-treating?" Dean asked his little brother. He wiped cheese off Sam's mouth. They had macaroni again tonight.  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and pouted, his chubby bottom lip popping out. He blinked his big doe eyes. 

"I don' wanna' to be Robin." Sam whined, throwing himself dramatically on the floor. "I don' wanna' go trick-or-treating if I haf' to be Robin." Sam played with his toes, and hunkered down. He looked like a little chubby ball of sadness, and Dean couldn't have that. Dean grabbed his Batman mask and slid it over his face.

"Well I can't very well be Batman without a Robin." He said gently, "There's no Batman, if there's no Robin." Dean lifted his mask and revealed his encouraging smile. Sam laughed, but his heart wasn't in it. Dean's face fell, not sure what to do.

"I wanna to be my favorite super hero." Sam said quietly. 

"I thought you liked Robin." Dean picked his little bother up and sat him on the bed. Sam kicked him lightly, and shook his head. "Well it's too late to get a new costume. All the good costumes are gone, Sam."

Sam pushed Dean away and got back on the floor. He dragged their duffel bag to the bathroom, his face red from struggling and slammed the door. Dean couldn't help but crack a smile. His kid brother was four and he already had an attitude.   
Dean pulled his black cape around his shoulders, and stood straight. He frowned. Dean wished he really was super hero. He wanted to give Sam the best life he could. This life of theirs, wasn't all that great. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, let alone his little Sammy. Dean imagined himself as Batman, strong and cunning, and smart enough to get out of any situation. If he was Batman, he could whirl them away in his Batmobile. Dean closed his eyes, his nose starting to itch and his eyes starting to burn.  
No, he couldn't cry. Batman didn't cry and neither did eighteen year-olds, or not him at least. He brushed his angry red face, getting rid of betraying tears and turned when the motel's bathroom door opened once again.

This time Sam was wearing one of Dean's Kansas t-shirts that hung over his hand-me-down blue jeans. He even wore Dean's boots, that were much too big, and reached his knees. He clopped and stumbled forward proudly. Dean didn't know how to respond.  
"Now we can go!"

"I don't understand. Who are you supposed to be?" Dean asked.

"My favorite super hero! You!"


End file.
